1. Field
The following description relates to graphics processing units (GPUs) and methods of controlling a cache bypass in a GPU.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a processing unit (or “processor”), such as a central processing unit (CPU) or a graphics processing unit (GPU), processes a command or data stored in a large capacity external memory. Since the processing velocity of a large capacity external memory is very low compared to a processor, a cache is used to increase a speed of an operation performed by the processor.
A cache stores data recently accessed by the processor, and thus, when the processor re-requests the same data, the cache allows the processor to access the cache at high speed without the need to access the external memory, thereby increasing a data transmission speed.